


A is for Agitation

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Alphabet Meme Series [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Established Relationship, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer offers to give Aaron an old fashioned shave. Aaron balks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Agitation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by CMAli
> 
> ARCHIVING: my LJ, DW, FFNet and AO3 accounts... anyone else? Please ask first.
> 
> COMMENTS: Part of the The Great A-Z Multifandom Drabbling Meme. Unbetaed. The angst train has made a stop at WTF Station.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

/***/

Aaron glanced down at the items that Spencer had set out on the counter: shaving mug, boar-hair brush with soap, straight-razor, mineral oil, alcohol and cotton swabs, styptic powder, astringent toner, skin cream, and four small white towels. He hadn't seen that elaborate of a setup since staying over at his grandfather's when he was a kid.

"You want to shave me," Aaron stated dubiously.

Spencer's smile was wide, confident. "Yes."

"You want to hold a straight-edge razor to my throat."

"Shave you with it, Aaron," he corrected. Spencer then rolled his eyes and harrumphed a little. "It's not like I want to reenacting Sweeney Todd here." He paused and tilted his head slightly. "Have you ever had a professional shave?"

"No."

"Then, please. Try it?"

"You're not a professional," was his immediate response. As soon as he said it, Aaron winced. Great. He was trying to be a bit more adventurous, to let Spencer push his boundaries a little. But this? Aaron tried again, "What I mean is…"

"I've done this before," Spencer interrupted him smoothy, but there was no agitation or petulance in his voice. He actually sounded a bit amused.

Probably because he knew what Aaron's next statement would be, "You've done this…for others."

"Yes." His lover's grin turned smug. "Several."

"Several."

And right there, Aaron knew he was so totally screwed. His competitive side kicked in (which was what Spencer was more than likely counting on) and it was an outright challenge even if Spencer didn't phrase it as such.

Damn.

There were times when he wished his lover wasn't a skilled profiler.

Spencer then casually began packing up his kit. "Did you know that removal of hair on the scrotal sac heightens the sensations of fellatio?"

"You want to shave my balls?" The last work came out a full octave higher than his normal speaking voice, the first time in decades that happened.

"No." Spencer shook his head as he continued to place items in the leather dop kit. "I was just stating a fact."

"But you're implying that you've taken a razor to another man's…" Aaron couldn't finish the sentence. True, he trusted Spencer with his life, not only physically but emotionally. But the whole 'take a razor to your junk' was just…no.

Spencer looked off to the side. He let out sort of a dreamy sigh. "It is even more intense when the perineum and area around the anus are shaved."

Aaron crossed his arms over his chest because he knew precisely what Spencer was doing. The "not only have I shaved another man's face, but I've shaved his privates so what the hell are you so worked up about?" strategy. He tried to look intimidating but Spencer, well, just didn't seem bothered by it all. Aaron watched as Spencer picked up the folded leather strop, smoothed his thumb along it, and then placed it gingerly in the bag.

Those hands…

On his face…

Smoothing lather on…

Scraping a blade against his skin oh so carefully…

Knowing Spencer wouldn't propose something unless he had full confidence in making it an enjoyable experience.

Christ.

Aaron let out an explosive sigh. "What chair do you want to use?"

/***/


End file.
